futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Great War in Eastern Europe
Was the biggest war in Europe of the century. The Soviet Russians launched it after the Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball annexed most of Eastern Europe. The war lasted for many years and the Soviets managed to defeat the Commonwealth troops and founded the New Soviet Unionball. History Context This entire war started because of a dispute in the Balkans between Republic of Hrvatskaball, an ally of NAUball and regional arm of the New NATOball against Greater Serbiaball, a socialist ally of Russian Greater SFSRball. Republic of Hrvatskaball gained its independence from Second Empire of Austriaball years before, but remained an ally of it because Austria gave them all their lands, different of Second Slovenian Republicball that barely receive some. Sloveniaball, however, grows far from Russian Greater SFSRball sphere of influence. NAUball initially supports Sloveniaball by destabilizing the Socialist State of Prekmurjeball, but later they let Republic of Hrvatskaball stay with most of their former lands, which annoys the Slovenians. The Slovenian-Croatian War starts, Sloveniaball asks for Greater Serbiaball help, NAUball orders Hungary-Slovakiaball to interfere on it and kill Sloveniaball once and for all before the Serbs can come to help it. Republic of Hrvatskaball annexes Sloveniaball after the war. Greater Serbiaball doesn't like the advances made by Republic of Hrvatskaball, and tries to prevent it from uniting with Hungary-Slovakiaball by launching an invasion against it starting the Third Balkan War. Serbia proves to have a strong army able to defeat the Croatian troops with less than 5.000 casualties. After invading Croatia, Serbia moves on to take Srpska from Second Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball. NAUball then tells Greater Albanian Kingdomball to invade Kosovo and destabilize Serbia in another front. Russian Greater SFSRball tells its fellow regional ally United Greeceball to help Greater Serbiaball stop the Albanian invasion of Kosovo, allowing Serbia to continue its military operations in Croatia, plus giving them the possibility of surrounding Albania. NAUball then tells Hungary-Slovakiaball to start an offensive against Serbia by making it unite with Republic of Hrvatskaball, forming the Hungarian Unionball. Hungarian Unionball is stronger and manages to kick Serbiaball out of Croatiaball, but Serbiaball continues with its military operations in Srpska and Second Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball needs more help. Romanian Stateball then refuses to start a war for Moldova against Russian Greater SFSRball together with Bulgarian Empireball and Hungarian Unionball, allowing New Moldovaball to be founded. NAUball gets angry and starts to remove Romania from its plans, now considering it to be an obstacle. Bulgarian Empireball threatens to start a war with New Moldovaball, Romania doesn't allow and invade Bulgarian Empireball to stop it, however, it ends up being defeated. Russian Greater SFSRball then gives the final word and tells Bulgaria to stay away from Moldova or else it will be heavily bombed by Russian missiles. Bulgaria gets angry for not being able to confront Russia at the time but stays with the occupied Romanian territories. NAUball then tells Hungarian Unionball and Bulgarian Empireball together declare war on Romanian Stateball, Romania asks Greater Serbiaball for help, Serbia accepts, but they end up being defeated. As a consequence of their defeat, Second Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball and Hungarian Unionball are able to take Srpska back and kick the Serbians out. The situation escalated for the global side led by New NATOball at this time due to the victory of the United Arab Republicball in the Middle East and North Africa geopolitical front. The Wahhabi Arabian Stateball and the Jewish Empirecube died, now the Western powers had lost their main oil sources, so they they had no option other than continue its agenda in Eastern Europe at full strength. The Russian Greater SFSRball had support of a lot of third world people. So to retake control of the resources of the third world countries under Russian protection, NAUball would have first to destabilize Russia until their near collapse, finalizing it with an invasion. So New NATOball would have the chance to invade first the socialist nations in Latin America like Bolivarian Gran Colombiaball and end their Bolivarian plans of uniting the Latin American countries into an independent socialist nation, after it, start a dual front in the United Arab Republicball in the Middle East and the USSARball in Africa, first by financing internal rebels and dissidents, later interfering directly. The last one would be the invasions of the Asian bloc led by Ling Chinaball, in which now the entire of NATO would do that with Japan, this one would be the last battle till capitalist world domination. Greater Albanian Kingdomball stop the war on Kosovo at the requests of NAUball, since now Greater Serbiaball was already undermined enough and Albania was just losing soldiers. An internal coup happens in Serbia due to the military and political crisis after their defeats in the wars, a monarchist faction takes power supported by Bulgarian Empireball, anti-monarchist loyalists continue fighting and Serbia is in civil war. Serbian Greater Kingdomball is founded and reorganizes the army in order to invade Srpska again and end the shame that Serbia was passing. Bulgarian Empireball turns against the guys they initially supported in Serbia and announces an invasion of it, Serbia still not stable is easily defeated and Bulgaria conquers it. Second Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball starts asking for Srpska a Greater Bosniak state, NAUball refuses it amid more crisis. Clashes in Srpska start between Bulgarian and Bosnian troops. NAUball is tired and tells Bulgaria to end with Bosnia for refusing to fully collaborate with their plans. Greater Albanian Kingdomball keeps asking for Kosovo, but Bulgarian Empireball wants to stay with it till Serbia gets fully pacified. NAUball then tells Hungarian Unionball and Bulgarian Empireball to finally unite into Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball and start a war against Romanian Stateball, that refused to unite with them and made everything more difficult. Romania asks United Greeceball and Greater Albanian Kingdomball for help, Albania unsatisfied with its fate decides to help Romania in the war. Russian Greater SFSRball supports Romanian Stateball, United Greeceball, Greater Albanian Kingdomball and New Moldovaball in the war against Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball. Seeing this NAUball refuses to send a full New NATOball offensive and tells Italian Empireball to assist the Commonwealth together with Second British Empireball. After some years they win the war and Italian Empireball stays with Greece and Albania, while the Commonwealth stays with Romania and Moldova. Now NAUball starts to prepare Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball to face Russian Greater SFSRball and finally allow New NATOball to conquer all of Europe and later expand to Asia to beat Ling Chinaball's bloc with the help of Japanese Unionball The Soviet Russians were already losing their patience with the Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball and other New NATOball allies in Eastern Europe at this time. They realized it was just a matter of time until the rest of Europe invade them. New NATOball consolidated its trail of blood across Eastern Europe, destroying any Russian proxy or state that tried to maintain its national integrity while away from their plans. At the end of the 2250s and middle of the 2260s, the Russians were utterly defeated in the proxy war, they had no allies anymore and were vulnerable. After the Great Balkan War, the last Russian backed side, the Greeks and allied armies, were defeated and ended up being annexed by Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball and Italian Empireball. Plus they couldn't assist their Serbian allies, that thought the Russians had abandoned them. New NATOball was dominating most of Europe, the last Russian intervention was against the Ukrainian Empireball in which Belayevan Rusball was created, though the Soviets fought in defense since the Ukrainians started the war. This time the Russians claimed they would have to invade the Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball and physically destroy it since they destroyed all-region countries that opposed them. The Russians tried to pose as the correct side of the conflict in the international scenario. Before starting the war, Russian Greater SFSRball tried to send a message to New NATOball by starting the Great Counter-Offensive of the Caucasus. Where the Russians beat the troops of Greater Armeniaball that was turned into an informal ally of New NATOball in the last years. Russia took back their former Caucasian republics that Armenia helped gaining independence years before and let Greater Armeniaball and New Azerbaijanball in a complicated position. Launching the War After the failure of the Balkan Rebellion that took place in Serbia, Bosnia, Greece and some parts of Romania in 2270, the Russians had enough and discarded any option other than a war against the Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball, since it was discovered later that a coalition to invade Russia was being planned by New NATOball to finally conquest it and end socialism worldwide. The Commonwealth prepared for war, however, Russia took more than four years to proper launch it in an attempt to catch them by surprise. The troops of Russian Greater SFSRball and Belayevan Rusball united into the Soviet Front, but had no success in the first years of war. But in 2275 the situation worsened internally with new rebellions happening in Serbia, Greece, and Romania. The Soviets finally destroyed the Commonwealth's defense lines on 13 March of 2276, taking Romania in July, expanding to Serbia and launching three offensives, one to Greece, Hungary, and Bulgaria, dismantling the Commonwealth's borders. The Soviet offensives After entering Romania the war became easier to the Soviets. Russophilia had grown in Romania as opposition to the negligence of Western powers toward Romanian borders since the Commonwealth invaded it, Romanians tried to be good to the West while in the end, the West wasn't good to Romania, meanwhile, Russia tried to help it. From Romania they went to Serbia, to assist their allies, which was easy to enter. From Serbia, they directly assisted their Greek allies and in a matter of time, the Italian Empireball surrendered and withdrew from the Balkans in exchange for being left alone after the war. Albania, Croatia, and Bosnia were almost being occupied by the Serbian armies, but knowing this could cause more conflicts, Moscow asked them to retreat and march to Budapest. Two months after that, the Soviets announce the formation of a Yugoslavian committee and of the other two, while Albania was kept as its own country. Bulgaria fell after some months as well, with Greeks, Romanians, Serbians, and Soviets besieging it. West Turkeyball considered the Soviet presence in Greece and Bulgaria a threat to its own lands and launched an offensive against Soviet positions. The West Turkish troops were assisting the Italian Empireball as well, since the Great Balkan War. By December of 2276, the Soviets announced the withdraw of all non registered Soviet army troops from Albania, Greece, Bulgaria, Romania, and the Yugoslavian territories, not allowing regional and foreign militias to be active in other territories. The fall of Budapest and continuous war Budapest was put under siege and after two months of combat, the last Commonwealth's defense lines were broken, allowing the Soviet troops to invade and occupy Hungary. The Commonwealth was finally dead, but none of the sides believed the war had ended. NAUball was very angry, but it still didn’t want to interfere because had plans of causing more damages to Soviet troops. The war continued since the Polish and Czech troops were still in Hungary fighting against the Soviets and refused to surrender after Budapest was taken, the north of Hungary remained under the control of NAUball allies. Their persistence in the war forced the Soviets to urge for a new front against them since they were preparing for a new offensive. In order to stop the Soviets for once, Greater Czechiaball, West Turkeyball, Greater Polandball, Nordiclandball, Greater Armeniaball, New Azerbaijanball and even East Turkeyball, formed an united front to beat them, NAUball financed them all. The Russian authorities then asked for mobilization of all allied armies again and removed the order they gave to foreign militias don’t pass the ethnic borders they established in the Balkans. More than 300.000 Serbian, Romanians, Bulgarians, and Greek volunteers assisted the Soviets in its defensive war against West Turkeyball offensive against Greece under Soviet control, plus the Turkish revolutionaries that counted more than 100.000 started fighting against the government reviving their long guerrilla war. The Turkish revolutionaries also assisted the Soviets to beat the Armenian and Azerbaijani troops that organized an invasion against Soviet controlled Georgia, but since their armies were relatively small compared to the other enemy ones, they were stopped by the pro Russian militias in the mountains and the Soviet authorities sent few troops to the Caucasus, rather asked the troops of the Ashgabat Groupball to invade and occupy Armenia and Azerbaijan, their troops counted more than 500.000 ones altogether and easily occupied them in some months, Yerevan felt and Greater Armeniaball too. The Kazakhs troops were the ones behind most of the job, though many Abkhaz and Georgians also fought on it. Against the Poles and Czechs, the Soviets used the same strategy they used to enter Bulgaria and Romania, the army of tanks, accounting now with more than 500.000 tanks. They also had the support of the internal partisans, and in a matter of time they blew up the Czech borders of occupied Slovakia and ended them in August of 2278, with Warsaw been taken, and Prague destroyed. These events boosted spillover revolutions all over Europe, in Norway, Baltics, and Germany, plus the revolution in Turkey where the revolutionaries had taken more than 50% of the country, messing with the Western-Eastern borders. In the Baltics and Norway PR Finlandball assisted the revolutionaries, allowing more than 80% of Norway to be taken and the Baltics were occupied by both Soviet and Finnish troops. All of this angered NAUball and Second British Empireball even more that were mad seeing the incompetence of their allies in dealing with the Soviets. They decide then to finally launch an offensive against the Soviet-occupied territories. The New NATOball offensive The Soviets portrayed the New NATOball offensive against them as the new "Allied Intervention", like in the old Russian Civil War. A lot of patriotic propaganda was produced to get more people to join the war. The NATO offensive occupied Norway and Czechia back, entering into Poland and coming near to Ukraine, plus invading Turkey as well in a campaign that killed many civilians. The Soviets mobilized more 1.000.000 troops to beat the 800.000 NATO soldiers, plus worldwide socialist volunteers also joined the Soviets. The Chinese leader of Ling Chinaball Chang ordered more than 100.000 Chinese troops to assist the Soviets in the war, saying he was repaying the support the Russians gave to China in the war against Japan. Another problem was that the NATO-allied countries were facing was that they all were full of rebellions since many of them were occupying other countries, for example, Serbia, Greece, Romania, Slovakia and Norway itself (Swedish monarchy), which caused them to see the Soviets as liberators and potential allies. The Soviet troops beat the NATO troops in Warsaw after 2 months of war against their invasion of Ukraine, and then launched a new offensive, allowing them to retake Czechia and coming near to the German border. The New NATOball countries were preparing to launch a new offensive with more than 3.000.000 troops and heavy armaments, or maybe just nuke Moscow. They were ready to go to full war against the Soviets and destroy communism by force. However, they began to fear for their own lives at their territories, for example, the Second British Empire Internal Conflicts had worsened, mainly in Ireland, and the political crisis in NAUball worsened as well (this would end up in the Second American Civil War). The Soviets had proclaimed a new era of world revolutions, national liberations and class struggles, saying now the central capitalist countries were in position to fall and enter in a transition to socialism, so they encouraged Americans, British and French communists to get weapons and fight against their governments. The Western powers had an absurd lack of fundamental resources like oil, that United Arab Republicball in support to the Soviets blocked them from having access to. They concluded that by launching a massive war against the Soviets they would be boosting internal communist revolutions at their own territories, as it was the case in Britain that had to suppress many communist demonstrations since the beginning of the war. Plus, without their resources they would also have to consider a war against United Arab Republicball, that wouldn't be easy. Also Ling Chinaball and the FEAUball Asian bloc were mobilizing their armies to assist the Soviets. It ended up being a lost war to fight, their only normal chance of victory was if the Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball actually defeated the Russian invasion and then allowed the New NATOball to invade United Arab Republicball with West Turkeyball help, launching then an attack against Russia from two sides. But that didn't happen, they could resort to total war but that would probably destroy the entire of the world. For the first time in history, capitalism had been defeated, but not killed. End and peace agreements The war ended with the Austrian Peace. Signed in Vienna, the two sides agreed to stop the war, which had killed more than 10.000.000 civilians already and almost 8.000 soldiers. It was agreed that in order to stop the war, the Soviets would stop invading other countries and the countries members of New NATOball wouldn't participate in the invasions of countries that don't ask them for. They also decided that the countries with Soviet troops would have to choose for their own future. It was later claimed they all would form a new socialist union, initially in organization format with revolutionary councils. But the Soviet authorities manipulated this process to end up forming the New Soviet Unionball. The West initially thought the Soviet Union would be dismantled and sunk into chaos because of many different people being part of it. However after the legendary Mikhalitsin died, a Yugoslavian assumed power followed by a Greek, showing the multi-ethnic character of the New Soviet Union. The war was considered a victory to socialism, it saved the United Arab Republicball from being invaded in the future and secured the Latin American socialist countries like Bolivarian Gran Colombiaball and People's Revolutionary Union of Peruball who were under threat of NAUball invasion for helping other countries fighting against their governments. The war also marked the end of NAUball, that in 2290 faced its death in the Second American Civil War. The historical process can be compared to the one of the USA vs Soviet Union in the 20th century, the USA wins the Cold War, but the Soviet Union gains a new heir and the divisions continue between USA vs Russian-Chinese bloc. Now the Soviets won but the disputes continued between the Soviet-Chinese bloc vs the American-British bloc since NAUball successor United States of the Northball continued fighting trying to bring NAU back to life. By this, we conclude that a Cold War can only end when either Russia or USA fully dominates and occupy each other, in this case, the Soviet proxy Red Americaball failed in taking power in the USA just like the American liberal proxies failed in Russia in the 21th century. Category:War Category:World war Category:Eastern Europe Category:Europe Category:Russiaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Hungaryball Category:Polandball Category:Romaniaball Category:Greeceball Category:Serbiaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Bosniaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Finlandball Category:Belarusball Category:Ukraineball Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:USAball Category:UKball Category:Czechball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Slovakiaball